Kira's Revenge
by Gideon Diehard
Summary: Light was supposedly sleeping, but to L's surprise, he was awake. And even worse, he was awake every other time. LightxL Yaoi. Rated M for obvious reasons. First fanfic!


It was just another day at the Task Force Headquarters, which was at a wonderful hotel. Light was looking at some files sent to him and L he had to look over. L was glaring at the same file as well. The other Task force members where already at home with their families; however the other two were simply working on a case which was worth staying up late for.

"Light-kun?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Light looked over to the panda-like detective, L, who was lazily slumped in his usual crouched form, not a few feet away from him. L had on a baggy pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved oversized white shirt. He was enjoying a fairly large slice of strawberry cheese cake and a very sugary cup of tea.

"… Mmm… You've been working non-stop, ever since we have been cuffed together…" L exclaimed after taking a sip from the fine china tea cup. "Why doesn't Light-Kun take a break? It's almost 2 in the morning…?" Although, Light was L's #1 Kira suspect, he still cared about his only best friend, as he would never let anyone get too close to him.

Light slowly removed his eyes from the monitor screen, and then towards L, bags already starting to form under his eyes. "No! I'm fine. Trust me, I just want to catch Kira and clear my name. Now I can't do that if I'm sleeping."

"Alright, but whenever you're feeling exhausted, just let me know, and we'll just head off to bed, alright?"

"Fine by me"

After a few coffees, and lots of pastries and other sweets later…

"Light-kun? …Light-kun…?"

"… Oh... Huh?" Light woke up from dozing off for quite a while. "Oh. Sorry, how embarrassing. I guess I about reached my limit." He was pretty lucky that his head was rested on his arm, which supported it up; otherwise it wouldn't look pretty if his head was on the desk. He glanced at the time at the bottom of the desk top and back to the file that L had sent him 15 minutes ago. _6:57am… I can't work if I'm not concentrating…"_

"Then let's go to bed." L had said, so monotone, already standing up, slightly tugging on the chain that connected to the both of their wrist.

"Ok." Light sighed lazily as he stood from his chair and stretched his arms and back out.

They made their way to the hotel's bedroom with a king sized bed, since L and Light had no choice but too.

The bedroom was larger than most master bedrooms, but looked like something you'd see on the internet. The bed had a large red satin blanket with down feathered pillow, accompanied with silky pillow cases. There was a large flat screen TV on the other side of the bedroom, which has not been touched by the Task Force yet. The floor was carpeted, with a unique ancient floral design, soft to the touch.

Although, anyone would find this a luxury, Light felt homesick, so he brought his own pillow, slippers, and comfortable baggy pajamas, which were completely checked. He felt a little better to have something that reminded him of home.

L quickly unlocked the chain to allow Light to change into more clothing to sleep in. He then locked the cuffs back on before they headed towards the bathroom to freshen up before bed.

Light slumped into the left side of the mattress and covered himself into the satin like sheets the hotel offered.

"Good night."

"Good night."

….

For some odd reason, Light couldn't escape the real world and into his Dream world. He felt some presence piercing right through him, and that did not allow him to rest.

Lying on his back, Light slowly opened his eyelids, then turned his head slightly to see L, who was sitting in this unusual crouch positions he seems to always be in. He was staring right at him. His panda like eyes giving his an unsettling look that made Light feel very uncomfortable.

Of course, Light knew L was an insomniac, however that does not give him the permission to watch him sleep.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?" L said coldly, still staring at light through his gloomy eyes.

"Why are you staring at me sleep?"

"No reason at all."

"Then, can you please stop?"

"No."

"Why not?" Light raised his voice in frustration.

Light was about ready to snap, mostly due to the lack of sleep, until he saw a small grin on L's face. "If it bothers Light-kun so much, I'll stop. But being completely honest with you I'll just continue to stare at you after Light-kun falls asleep."

"Why must you aggravate me at this time!" Light sat up, anger rising inside him.

"No reason." He said with no emotion, just to annoy him, still staring at him with a thumb now on his lip.

Very agitated, Light crossed his arms and accepted the imaginary challenge he childishly invented himself. "Fine, I won't sleep then."

"Fine by me, Light-kun." L stared at some other, more amusing object somewhere in the room. After a few minutes, he quickly glanced at Light, and then back at the unknown object he was once staring at.

"Why… Why did you look at me?" Light quietly said, eyes half shut.

"I was just checking if Light-kun fell asleep."

"I did shay… I would not fall… ashleep…" Light barked back.

"Sorry, Light-kun… But you seem far past your limit. For example, your sentences are quite slurred. Get some rest Light-kun."

"I'm… perfectly fi-…" Light said, his eyelids starting to feel extremely heavy.

"Light-kun?"

… No response.

L slighted tugged the chain and repeated his name, only slightly louder. He looked at his face, which looked like he has fallen asleep. He carefully slid him back into the covers. "Good night Light-kun…" L whispered before planting a small kiss on his forehead.

L waited for a wince or any form of rejection, however received nothing. Light was knocked out.

L stared at Light for a couple of minutes before crawling under the covers with Light, and waited for any reactions.

Nothing again.

Since Light is pretty OCD about a lot of things, having another man under the covers with him would bug him completely.

Normally, L would stop right there, as he usually does this every night, slowly gathering courage to make any move. However, he felt bold tonight. He quietly crept closer and closer to Light, until their skin met.

Slowly, he made his way towards Light's face, so close that their faint breathes mingled. L crawled half his body on top of Light, before slowly inching his lips closer towards the Kira suspect. Right before their lips touched, Light quickly gripped the raven's arms tightly, which were on each side of his shoulders and quickly opened his eyes. He smirked at the sight.

"My turn tonight, L"


End file.
